


The Other Side of Gem Sea

by Patient_Colva



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It escalated from there, It started as a thought, Self-Indulgent, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patient_Colva/pseuds/Patient_Colva
Summary: Somewhere across Gem Sea, another farmer tried their best at Gotoro Empire.Basically Stardew Valley but at Gotoro Empire. Purely written so my brain can let me sleep at night. Please take this not so seriously.





	The Other Side of Gem Sea

**Author's Note:**

> It started because I wanted bamboo furnitures and a bamboo forest in Stardew Valley. I can't mod and play on mobile, so writing is the next best thing. Before long, an entirely new town and world-building had spawn, based on where I live, the influencing of its culture plus western nations and Li ZiQi's Youtube channel. Only changes from the Pelican Town verse were written. Purely an UA(?)/Canon Compliant(?), obviously not canon.

Long ago, Yoba blessed Stardew Valley with fertility and generosity. As people fought over the fertile land, Yoba decided it would be fair to split the valley into half with an ocean, so both sides had their share. Or so the legend said. If you asked anyone else, they would have said that was just how geography works and should not be questioned.

From across Gem Sea at the Gotoro Empire, a quiet village named Haven Village located at the separated half of the valley, seemingly lost in the passage of time. A violent storm passed through the area years ago and the village was still recovering from the aftermath.

Haven Village

  * __Was a bustling harbour three centuries ago, then the land and air transportation became advanced and the traffic decreased. Eventually became a ghost town when the younger generation moved out to the city inland.__

_ Recently jobless after the company they work for downsized, the player can no longer afford living in the city. They went back to their grandparent's home at Haven Village under their parent's recommendation. _

_ The player arrived on the 2nd of Spring. Their grandmother was still alive and apparently had a farm. The state of farm however, seemed to deteriorate as she aged and crippled her mobility. She was content with her retirement life, so the player will be the one to manage the farm while searching for other jobs. It seemed that they will be staying at the farm for awhile... _

**Notable Locations in Haven Village **

The farm

  * _The land was quite huge! So as the amount of debris._
  * _There were a few rice fields, Grandma will let the player tend the fields after she decided that the farmer is competent enough._
  * _Grandma could only manage a small field at old age, she sold her farm animals after a storm destroyed the buildings and the fruit trees were now logs on the ground._
  * _She had some seeds planted on the first day of Spring. You did brought some savings with you…_
  * _Why was there only one room? What happened to the rest of the house? The house's kitchen was open-air?! What did you mean the repairs were pricey? (A new stone kitchen was in order. So as the restoration work.)_
  * _The kitchen stove would be fueled by wood from the forest._

The village head's house

  * _Surprisingly, it was the same size as other houses._

The villagers’ home

  * _They were mostly in rows._
  * _Placed beside the village square and a park, the park had a playground, trees, bushes and benches._

Clinic

  * _Ran by mother and son duo with clashing ideas, traditional medicine vs modern medicine. _

Harbour Restaurant

  * _Sandwiched between two residential houses._
  * _Where many villagers had their breakfast for most of the week._
  * _Served roasted bread, hot coffee, hot chocolate, eggs, etc._
  * _Some visited during the afternoon and evening._

Carpenter and stonemason's shop

  * _Different row from the restaurant_
  * _Ran by siblings_
  * _Next to blacksmith_

Blacksmith

  * _Next to carpenter and stonemason's shop_

Grocery

  * _Sell seeds and goods_

The school ruins 

  * _Located at the south side of the village somewhere._
  * _Small, but had classrooms, a science lab, teacher's lounge and everything._
  * _Apparently there was a violent storm a few years ago and the village no longer have a school. Or a community hall (The hall and school were on the same land. The villagers sometimes borrowed the venue for activities and festivals)_
  * _The village head was still scraping funds for the repair._
  * _And now they had classes outdoors._
  * _Oh, the junimos made a hut here._
  * _A military officer offered to send a proposal to his higher up that can make the villagers life better if one agreed to turn the town into some military checkpoint, with the school as headquarters. The village head disagreed..._

Temple

  * _Located at further east._
  * _Had an altar to pray, they had oil lamps._
  * _Had a thousand cabinets and shelves for artifacts. Where were the artifacts?_
  * _The archive was at the back. Containing scrolls and old books about myths, tips, notes, legends and history of the village... somewhere? Why it was empty?_
  * _A scholar camped out in the temple because of curiosity!_

The docks

  * _The beach was at north of the area of the region_
  * _There was a lighthouse on the west, a mariner made home here_
  * _The wooden deck that led to deeper part of the sea was broken_
  * _A stone dam that controlled water flow of the river to minimize overflowing canals. It was decommissioned._

Bus stop

  * _The road ahead was blocked by landslide_
  * _That led to further south, where tropical crops grew_

The mines

Bamboo forest_  
_

  * _Rich with bamboos, source of strong durable hardwood-like wood._
  * _The centuries old bridge hanging over the ravine was made of vine and tree roots, a special skill among the villagers._
  * _It was destroyed._

The Wanderlust Forest

  * _A field flanked by trees_
  * _A huge river filled with fish and hidden treasure. The unreachable side of the river was covered with trees and shrubs, home of fireflies._
  * _A small hut by the river, a house near the forest edge._
  * _The rancher and a shaman lived here._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cemetery

  * _Somewhere beyond the forest, it was off limits._
  * _A sign saying “unless you have a talisman, do not enter at night.”_
  * _For some reason, the spiritual energy was stronger around the village and the dead fed off of it._
  * _Rumours regarding the spirits of the unrest could be seen, do not go there at night alone._
  * _There were some interesting statues, though._

**Festivals**

  * Spring 
    * _1st_ \- New year (Grandma made a special dish (random) for you! For one day, almost every villager had a family reunion. At night, everyone gathered at the town square to release lanterns into the sky, carrying their wishes.)
    * _19th_ \- Colour Wars (At the park, pick a side and throw your opposing team with coloured powder. The one with the least colour on them wins. After that was an all out war among all.) 

  * Summer
    * _9th_ \- Tropic solstice (Longest day in the year. After 3 o’clock, everyone gathered at the beach to hang out under the umbrella shades, enjoy frozen treats. Everyone watched the sunset.)
    * _25th_ \- Fireflies watching (The Wanderlust Forest river was the home of fireflies. At night, the villagers rode on boats to get a closer look on the fireflies.)

  * Autumn
    * _15th_\- Harvest Fair (Everyone's produce were on sale and on display. There are game booths and stuff. You can put up a stall for your produces. The one with the most sells at the end wins.)
    * _26th_ \- Memento Day (The only day where mortal and the dead can interact safely. In the afternoon, villagers could visit the deceased and talk to them, ask for advice, predict the future(?). Use this opportunity to talk to grandpa for tips.)

  * Winter
    * _10th_ \- Polar solstice (The villagers gathered in front of the restaurant to cook dumpling soup. Bring something to make dumpling filling, but make sure it was good.)
    * _23th_ \- Festival of Thousand Lights (Light gave warmth and guidance, so it was important to show gratitude to its presence during winter. The town was decorated with oil lamps, candles and lanterns. A feast of warm food was served. A tower of brass filled with candles and oil lamps representing each villager can be found. Remember to bring your own.)

**NPCs (I can't think of 30+ people name and background, just their roles)**

The number of bachelors and bachelorettes are within half dozen. Many of the young adults and adults were absent in the village. Reasons might range from enlisting for the army to working at the city and left their children with their relatives at Haven Village. Children, teenagers and older people made up the majority of the population.

  * Village head (like the mayor)
  * Carpenter and stonemason (siblings)
  * Blacksmith
  * Grandma
  * Owner of Harbour Restaurant
  * Man at the docks
  * Grocer
  * Doctor and Herbalist (mother and son) 
  * Shaman (exorcise and summon spirits, a responsibility not interest.)
  * Military officer
  * Scholar at Temple
  * Teachers (two) and School principal
  * Rancher
  * Glassblower and Paper-maker (only relevant during Harvest Fair)
  * Etc

(Most have mundane backstories. Some are sad, but not too tragic. There were enough tragic backstories in the media.) 

**Crops**

Spring 

  * Chrysanthemum
  * Strawberry
  * Potato
  * Garlic
  * Red beans
  * Soy beans
  * Lettuce
  * Cucumber
  * Tulip

Summer

  * Sugar cane
  * Hibiscus
  * Lavender
  * Watermelon
  * Blueberry
  * Corn
  * Wheat
  * Chili
  * Carrots
  * Pineapple

Fall

  * Wheat
  * Corn
  * Rice
  * Pumpkin
  * Raspberry
  * Yam
  * Eggplant
  * Rose
  * Dahlia

**Fruit tree**

  * Mango
  * Apple
  * Orange
  * Lemon
  * Papaya
  * Cherry

**Foraging**

Spring

  * Onion
  * Jasmine flower
  * Daffodil
  * Turmeric

Summer

  * Wild poppy
  * Peppercorn
  * Lime
  * Ginger

Fall

  * Blackberries
  * Oyster mushroom
  * Hazelnut
  * Bay leaf

Winter (Same as Stardew Valley)

Mines - Cave Carrot

**Bamboo forest only**

  * Bamboo shoot
  * Morel mushroom

**Artisan goods**

  * Jam/Pickle (Jar)
  * Rice flour/Flour (Mill)
  * Oil/Flower oil (Oil-maker)
  * Wine/Vegetable Juice/Rice vinegar/Soy sauce (Clay vessel)
  * Cheese (Cheese press)
  * Dried goods (Dried fruits/Flower Petals) (Drying rack)

**Grocery Exclusive**

  * Sour plum
  * Maple syrup
  * Bee wax

**Tapper**

  * Oak resin
  * Rubber
  * Pine tar

**Exotic**

  * Banana
  * Cocoa beans (Use Mill for cocoa powder)

**Cooking (Fahla’s Home Recipe or From NPCs)**

  * Molasses - Healthier than white sugar (Sugar cane)
  * Egg wraps - Other known as breakfast wrap (Chapati, Scrambled eggs)
  * Rice noodles - Easy meal within half an hour(Rice flour, Lettuce)
  * Soft Boiled Egg - The yolk is still soft (Egg)
  * Ramen - Eat in moderation (Flour, Soy sauce, Soft Boiled Egg, Seaweed)
  * Sashimi 
  * Chapati - Basic flatbread. Eaten with condiments or as a kebab (Flour, Oil)
  * Fish and chips (Halibut, Potato)
  * Strawberry Crepes (Flour, Milk, Strawberry)
  * Chocolate Muffins (Cocoa powder, Flour, Eggs)
  * Banana Bread - Very sweet(Banana, Flour, Milk, Eggs)
  * Fish Curry - Curry covers the fishy taste (Turmeric, Fish, Chili)
  * Fish Wrap - Fish in a blanket(Chapati, Tuna, Lettuce, Vinegar)
  * Salad - Very healthy(Lettuce, Cucumber, Lemon)
  * Soy milk - Lactose intolerant people rejoice! (Soy beans)
  * Onion soup - Staple appetizer (Onion, Tomato)
  * Bread (Flour)
  * Fried Breaded Mushroom - Almost taste like fried chicken (Oyster Mushroom, Flour, Oil)
  * Quiche - Flaky pie crust holding warm cheesy filling (Cheese, Flour, Egg)
  * Rice flour dumplings - Rice flour balls in a sweet soup (Rice flour, Molasses)
  * Chocolate Bar - Leaves a messy face (Cocoa powder, Molasses)
  * Stir Fry Pumpkin - Sweet, salty, fishy, and soft (Prawns, Pumpkin)
  * Citrus Ocean - The sour fruits compliments the salmon (Lemon, Lime, Salmon)
  * Corn soup - Perfect for a winter night (Peppercorn, Corn, Potato)
  * Rainbow Plate - Colourful and appealing for kids (Tomato, Lettuce, Lemon, Blueberry)
  * Lemonade - A summer classic (Lemon, Sour Plum)
  * Scrambled eggs - Warm and fluffy breakfast dish (Egg, Milk)
  * Unagi Don - It’s more rice then eel (Eel, Soy Sauce, Rice)
  * Mac and Cheese - Elbow pasta in gooey cheese (Flour, Cheese)
  * Vege Delight - Many kid’s nemesis (Carrots, Eggplant, Lettuce, Oil)
  * Chili Prawn - Very spicy (Prawn, Chili, Garlic)
  * Potato Crisp - A savoury snack (Potato)
  * Cherry Candy - Childhood favorite (Cherry, Molasses)
  * Longevity Noodles - For your good health (Rice Flour, Peppercorn, Soft Boiled Egg)
  * Papaya Salad - Cold and spicy (Papaya, Chili, Vinegar)
  * Fish Fillet - Soft, warm fish with fried crust (Tilapia, Flour, Oil)
  * Apple Sauce - Commonly found on reunion table (Apple, Molasses)
  * Chocolate Biscuit - Moist and chewy (Cocoa powder, Flour, Molasses)
  * Hot Chocolate - Soothes your soul (Cocoa Powder, Milk)
  * Ginger Peak - Steamed fish swimming in ginger oil (Ginger, Sunfish, Garlic)
  * Garlic Bread - Great food, bad for breath (Bread, Garlic)
  * French Toast - great for breakfast (Blueberry, Bread, Milk)
  * Spring roll - Thin rice sheet with stuffings (Rice flour, Soy sauce, Shrimp)
  * Fried Calamari 
  * Red Pockets - A harmless roulette, which will you get? (Tomato, Rice Flour, Chili, Red Beans)
  * Dice Roll - A hit is a sign, so as a miss (Sea Cucumber, Bay leaf, Chapati)
  * Fish Stew
  * Stir Fry Bamboo Shoot - A local delicacy (Garlic, Bamboo Shoot, Oil)
  * Oyster Dish - Raw and edible (Oyster, Pineapple)
  * Onion Ring - Onion is slightly under-cooked (Onion, Flour, Oil)
  * Tofu - A vegan alternative for meat (Soybean)
  * Fairly Berry Shake - Full of vitamins (Blackberry, Raspberry, Strawberry, Milk)
  * Carrot Cake - Comes with cream topping (Carrot, Milk, Flour)
  * Frittata - Fluffy and melts in your mouth (Egg, Carrot, Onion)
  * Survival Burger 
  * Algae Soup
  * Fruit Punch - Perfect for a fiesta (Watermelon, Lemon, Molasses)
  * Fried Rice - Cooked to golden perfection (Rice, Onion, Carrot, Egg)
  * Sour Sauce with Rice - Bland rice balanced the sourness of the sauce (Rice, Tomato, Pineapple) 
  * Porridge - Simple and fulfilling (Rice, Seaweed)
  * Churro - Goes well with porridge (Flour, Oil)
  * Flower Tea - It’s tea time (Any Dried Flower Petals)
  * Banana Split - With a cherry on top (Cherry, Banana, Milk)
  * Cheesecake - Tart and silky (Cheese, Molasses, Raspberry)
  * Trout Soup
  * Shaved Ice - Cool and refreshing (Watermelon)
  * Blueberry Tart
  * Pumpkin Soup
  * Carp Surprise
  * Chowder
  * Roasted Hazelnut

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone want to write something using these drabbles go ahead. Just link me so I can read it.


End file.
